Just a Little Girl
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: Gray suddenly changed and became so distant especially after hearing the information that the ice on Deliora is wearing off. It's up to him to freeze the monster again so it's lifespan would come to an end and have his revenge for killing his parents, plus it's the reason why Ul died. But is he willing to give up everything and everyone he loves, including Lucy, for this?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or the plot.

A/N : This is based in the YouTube AMV by Moonlessnight126. Watching the video will spoil the fic but it's REALLY good. Sorry if the fic isn't as good as the AMV though

* * *

Gray walked into the doors of Fairy Tail and walked straight to the bar. Only to be greeted by Mirajane.

"Hello, Gray." Mirajane greeted, "…Have you heard about it?"

"Eh? Heard about what, Mira?" The ice mage asked.

Mirajane froze. _So he hasn't heard about it_. She thought. She stayed silent for a moment, trying to find words. Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

"Mira?" Gray asked. "Earth to Mirajane?"

The bar maid snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh yes?"

"What have I not heard of?" Gray asked, as if it were obvious.

"It's about…. Deliora." She said quietly, biting her lip.

"Deliora? What about it?" He asked.

Mirajane looked guilty. "It's…. it's…" She stuttered. _Can I really tell him this?_ She thought.

Gray looked worried, "It's?"

"It's back." She said in a voice not so much as a whisper so only Gray could hear it.

Gray's eyes widened. "You're kidding right? Right, Mirajane?" The ice mage asked, in a state of shock.

"No, it's back. The ice that imprisoned it is melting. And soon." The bar maid said.

Gray, shocked, eyes widened. _This can't be true, it can't be!_ He thought. He stood up, and said, "I-I have to go." And he started to walk away. A certain celestial spirit mage noticed.

"Gray! Wait up!" Lucy called, worry in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh… Lucy…." He said.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"N-Nothing." He answered, then he ran away. Lucy tried to catch up to him, but he was too fast. She sighed, and fell to her knees.

"Gray…" She said.

* * *

A/N : This is just the prolouge, sorry if it's short. It isn't shown in the AMV, but in the creators note. Hope you enjoyed, should I continue? Please review!

Xoxo - Zoey


	2. Why did you change?

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail (which belongs to Hiro Mashima) or the plot (which belongs to MoonlessNight126).

A/N : Hi, I'm back. I'm glad that I now have 4 followers and 5 favorite-ers for this story, but why don't any of you leave a review? PLEASE I'm begging you! Please leave a review.

* * *

LUCY POV

Gray didn't come back for a while after what happened. Even when he did, he hardly spoke to anybody, and didn't at all speak to me. It's like he's trying to keep his distance from me. And it hurts. It hurts a lot.

It feels like he's betrayed me. Is he keeping something from me? I have to know. I hate to see him like this. It's killing me, because he isn't speaking to me, too.

I look at Gray for a moment, and he looked up, his eyes meeting mine. But he just instantly looks away. And that feels as if someone has stabbed me in the heart. Because it hurts so much that he wont even look at me… but why?

He got up from his seat, and walked out of the guild. I decided to follow him to see if I could talk, with him, I mean.

* * *

I walked quietly to him, slowly. "Hi Gray." I said.

He doesn't even turn around, but he looked me in the eye. Then he finally looked at me. He staredfor a moment.

I looked down, while tugging at my hair, feeling nervous, and I wonder if it was a mistake to follow him… "Hi Gray." I repeat.

He stayed silent for a moment. "Hello, Lucy." He said finally, and my heart leaps. He finally talked to me. He finally talked to me again!

"Um, well, uh, Gray?" I asked, stuttering a bit.

"Yeah?" He asked. I think he's betrayed me, so I want to get him back. I just hope this works.

"Uh, well… what's been with you, Gray?" I asked, worry in my eyes.

He stiffened a bit. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Lucy." He bluffed. Why? Why is he lying to me? He knows he can tell me anything! Yet, he's still lying to me!

"Gray…" I started quietly, but then my voice started to raise to a scream. "Don't lie to me! I know something's going on! So tell me! You can tell me anything remember?! Please! Tell me! It pains me to see you like this!"

"Lucy, just leave it, OK? I don't want to talk about it." He said. what? Why? I just don't understand, I don't understand at all.

"But… why?" I asked.

"Look, just leave it!" He snapped. I stepped back a little, shocked. Fear covering my eyes. "I said I don't want to talk about it, OK!?" He then walked away.

"Gray…" I said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Then I yelled out, "GRAY!"

* * *

After that I ran home, in the heavy rain. It pained me so much to see him like this, why? Why is he doing this to me? It hurts so much! Why? Doesn't he know he's hurting me?

I came in, and I sloped off to my room, closed the curtains, opened my bag, and unwrapped the heart necklace I was going to give Gray. I thought I had bought something special, something beautiful, but now I see that it's just a broken heart.

I started to cry. My heart hurts, and I'm not sure if Gray and I are even together anymore. He's so distant, I thought I knew him, but today, I wonder, did I ever really know him? Or did I just imagine knowing him?

Everyday, I put on a fake smile and act all cheerful and bubbly when I really want to cry, very, very much. Why do I bother? I don't want people to comfort me, that is. I don't want anyone to tell me that everything is going to be OK, because I know it's not. I don't want anyone to tell me to look on the bright side, I don't see a bright side here.

I stared off into the darkness. I don't feel very well. It's not a lie-not exactly. My head hurts, and my heart aches. And it's all because of Gray. But I still love him. I really, really do. And I just hope that he'll go back to the way he was soon.

I closed my eyes. "Gray.." I mutter. "I love you." I said quietly before crying myself to sleep. And everything went dark.

* * *

A/N : I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Longer than last time, right? Sorry if it's a bit short for you! Next chapter will have two POV changes! Oh, and please, please, please, I'm begging you! Leave a review!

Xoxo - Zoey


	3. I am alone

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.

GRAY POV

I woke up in a start, my eyes flying open. As if the memory had happened yesterday. I could see it all. Deliora. It's haunting me. I suppose it always has, but I hadn't noticed it until now.

I think it's finally time. Maybe now, it really has to be done. That monster will escape if it isn't. But the thought of doing it makes me shudder, even now.

The thought that…. I have to sacrifice myself.

I'm not afraid to die. I never have been. I've been ready to die since Ul died. That's why I'm not afraid of dying. What I'm afraid of is the impact it will have on everyone else. It's not like they will just accept the situation.

I'm afraid of what it will do to… Lucy. I'm going to go to her house. Even though that it's midnight, I want to see her one last time. To say that I love her. To say….

Goodbye.

I have a key to Lucy's apartment, so it wasn't much trouble getting inside. I spent most of my time here. It feels like my second home, really. I mean, besides the guild hall.

I love her, I really, really do. It pains me so much to think that I'll have to leave her. I sit down on her bed, she's still asleep. Even if she was awake, I don't expect her to talk, or even look at me. I bet she's still mad at me for snapping at her earlier.

"Lucy…" I whispered to her, "Please, forgive me. I love so much, Lucy. It's going to kill me when you aren't by my side anymore. Damn it, you are perfect and I don't deserve your love. I never deserved it. What did you ever see in me? I'm so pathetic, yet you chose to love me."

I look at her. She couldn't hear what I just said. The tears started to roll down my face. I stayed there for a while

"Lucy, I love you…. Goodbye."

LUCY POV

My eyes flew open, and I woke up, startled. Did something happen while I was asleep? I feel… different. It's like something is missing. But.. what?

I don't get it. I didn't lose anything did I? Maybe Gray… but, no. Gray doesn't just turn on people like that, that isn't the kind of person he is… he has to have a reason… but what? I don't get it. None of it makes sense at all.

Wait… did he come here last night. Come on, close your eyes Lucy, and think.

"_Lucy, I love you…. Goodbye."_

Goodbye… what does that mean? Is he going away on a trip? Is there something I don't know of? Maybe I can ask someone at Fairy Tail who knows something about this. Then it hit me.

Mirajane.

I rushed into the guildhall as fast as I could. I needed to know. I needed to know what was up with Gray.

It was only logical that Mirajane knew what was wrong with Gray. He started to change drastically after he spoke with her days ago. Did he hear something bad? About his pas, maybe? I don't know much about Gray's past.

I saw her. Mirajane Strauss, she looked up at me, seeing my anxious face. But she smiled nervously and continued cleaning a glass that was already sparkling clean.

Something was up.

Unfortunately for her, Mirajane isn't the best at lying. Yes, unfortunate for her, but fortunate for me.

I sat down at the bar. And looked Mirajane straight in the eye. "Mira?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Um, can you tell me about Gray's past? You mentioned something about a… Deliora?"

Mirajane stiffened a bit. "I guess you should know, you see, Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by a demon, that's Deliora. Um, Gray's parents, they were… killed in that incident."

"So that's why Gray wants to go after Deliora." i cut her off.

"Shh. I'm not done yet. A long time ago, when Gray heard of Deliora's location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ul, his teacher's warning. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora. Then Ul battled then used iced shell which caused her body to be destroyed. She wanted to seal his darkness. "

I was listening intensely to everything Mirajane had said. Maybe I didn't know Gray as well as I thought I did. But I just can't get that word out of my mind.

"_Goodbye."_

What did he mean? Wait… Deliora killed his parents, and Ul. It's coming together! Gray is coming after Deliora! My eyes widened in fear, what was I going to do?!

I had to do something I have to find Gray.

Gray! I found him! He's right there. With Deliora!

Oh, no! he's getting ready to perform Iced Shell! What do I do, what do I do? I'm about to lose him, we all are. I can't let this happen, can I?

"GRAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Don't do this! Please! I need you!"

He turned around, and smiled at me. I felt the tears in my eyes daring to fall. He's getting in his stance.

"No! Gray no!"

Ah! It's so bright. That means…. Gray… Gray… he's doing Iced Shell! I started crying.

"NO! Please! Stop!" I pleaded. He didn't seem to hear me.

He looked back again, grinned, and mouthed to me, 'I love you'.

At that moment, I lost him. Forever. I thought we would be together forever. But I'm lost now. He's not here anymore.

I am alone.

A/N : OK, so there. The final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review.

Xoxo - Zoey


	4. Epilouge

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, GraLu would be an official couple!

A/N : Well, I'm making an epilogue, partly because I'm bored, and partly because I have no ideas for a story.

* * *

LUCY POV

It's been a few months since Gray's passing. I still miss him, all the time… I wish he was still here. Why did he have to die? Why couldn't he live on a happy life? I wanted us to be together forever…

I get depressed if someone says his name. because it reminds me of all that we've been through… and all that could've happened. That's why no one dares to speak his name anymore… well, at least not when I'm there.

It's just not the same without him here… the guild is quieter for a reason now.. there's no one for Natsu to get into brawls with. Team Natsu isn't the same, it isn't the same with just Natsu, Happy, Erza and me.

We were happy, once. Sometimes, people tell me to forget about him. The thing is though, it's so hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember, I don't to forget him. It's hardtop tell your mind to stop loving someone if your heart still does… I still do, always. Loving him, I'll never regret, losing him, is hard to accept, letting go of him… I won't ever do.

I'm going to visit his grave today. I know it'll be hard, but I'll be able to remember all the happiness, the love, everything. I want to. All of this is all that take.

* * *

I looked at his grave and I felt the tears that dared to fall in my eyes.

And I remember how lively he was. I loved him so much. He told me not to cry because I'm better than that. Well I'm not. I can't help it as I begin to cry.

I smile as I remember all of the things that we've been through. And decide something.

I will never feel despair again.

That's what he would've wanted. He wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my dies pining over someone I've lost.

We overcame many, many obstacles in life together. Without him, I would have never been able to do so.

We believed in eternal love. I will always love him. No matter what. I don't care if people won't believe me, because I know it's true.

We continued to believe. Till the very end.

There were days when we lived together. Well, more like he barged into my apartment without me knowing, and I laughed at the thought. That's my treasure. A treasure I won't ever trade for anything.

There were times when my heart almost tore to pieces from the pain. But it didn't. Because he was there with me. He helped me get through all the hard times, and I was never able to repay that favour.

There were times when I cried. But he comforted me and told me to stop; he thought I was better than that. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I'll never know.

But it is because I lived through those days, that today is so dazzling.

The day I met him, was the best day ever.

The days I lived with him, I don't know about that one.

The days I felt despair, those days made me stronger. Those days make me realize what a gift life is. Those days make me remember to never give up.

The days I cried alone, like today. It was because of that I know not to feel despair anymore.

The path I continue to walk, I hope it's a good path. I want to live my life happily, to live my life to the fullest. I'm not strong, I'm weak, but I'll make it through my life anyway.

The past.

The future.

All of it.

It gave me the will to live. A reason to move forward. A life to live. I'm so thankful. I was able to find the sparkle in life.

So now, what am I going to do? I'll tell you. I want to find people who are lost, like I was. And I want to help them. I want to help them find the special something in life.

I have fulfilled my purpose. And if you're able to find it, help others find it too. You wont regret it, and you wont hesitate either, when, or if the time comes. Maybe you are lost, then, someone will find you. You… you will already know the meaning of life, I promise.

Whatever your treasure may be… and how you can obtain it… is something that nobody knows…. And is something only you can do. But I promise you, you will find it someday… surely…

So no matter how painful it is right now, no matter how sad you are.. even if you are angry… even if you smile, or cry… please walk on.. until that day when you find your treasure.

If you, the person on the other side of the screen were to find yourself alone, it's alright. You're not alone. I'm here. I always have and I always will be here.

This is what I realized. After I walked with him and learned with him. I'll always love him, too.

Name : Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

A/N : How was the epilogue? Most of this isn't mentioned in the AMV, but I wanted to do a special something for this… also, I'm all out of story ideas, so if you have one, free feel to make a request to me! Sorry if this is short!

Review please!

Xoxo - Zoey


End file.
